Herbert von Penguin
:Not to be confused with anybody else called Herbert. Herbert von Penguin is a penguin who is the mayor of New Duck City, the capital of Duck Island and an Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force (EDSQAF) agent. He is one of the few penguin politicians on Duck Island, and has been often scrutinized by some of the ducks for not being of their species. Background Herbert von Penguin hatched on April 14, 1990, in Duck City, Duck Island. He lived there, until on one day, while he was 6 years old, his family moved to New Duck City. When he was young, he was forced to go to school, just like almost everyone else. He didn't like school at all, and he absolutely hated math. After he finished school, he went to university, because he had decided to become a politician. After he finished the university, he became a politician and joined the Penguin Party. Also, he joined the Duck Island Army. In 2011, Herbert joined the Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force (EDSQAF). Currently, he is still working for it, and he sometimes goes on top secret missions because of that. Biography During the first elections that Herbert took part of, in 2016, he was elected to be...a janitor. However, it was soon found out that a duck prankster had told all the election winners that they have been elected to be janitors, and Herbert von Penguin really became a vice mayor. In 2017, after Fat Duck resigned from the position of the mayor of New Duck City, Herbert von Penguin became the new mayor, and he is currently working as the mayor, as well. In 2017, Herbert adopted a blue puffle called Hubert von Puffle. The puffle often acts like a puffle version of Herbert. Involvement Herbert von Penguin is involved in the politics of Duck Island, and especially New Duck City. Because he is also a soldier in the Duck Island Army, he is involved in some military operations, as well. For example, he fought against the Nootish Army during the the Fourth War between Duck Island and Noot Island, and against some greenhogs near Youtropolis, Duck Island 2 during one of the wars between Duck Island and The (Unofficial) Alliance of Greenhogs and Pink Panthers. Also, Herbert is an agent of the Elite Duck Secret Quack Agent Force (EDSQAF). Because of that, he has been involved in some of the EDSQAF's top secret missions. Personality Most of the time, Herbert acts like an ordinary penguin. He likes to waddle around and meet new friends. Sometimes, he tells them to vote for him during the next elections. Herbert hates greenhogs, because one of them killed his father during a terrorist attack. As soon as he sees one, he either calls the police or tries to delete it. Abilities and weaknesses One of Herbert's abilities is that he is very good at being a mayor, which is very useful because he is a mayor. He is also good at being a soldier. His biggest weakness is that he is afraid of walri, and he will run away as soon as he sees one. Quotes *"Hello, my name is von Penguin. Herbert von Penguin." *"I am the mayor of New Duck City." *"STOP CONFUSING ME WITH THAT BEAR!" Trivia *He is the first penguin to be the mayor of New Duck City. *He has a brother called Kermit von Penguin (not to be confused with the frog), who is Duck Island's UAN representative. See also *Duck Island Category:Quackerpingu's Articles Category:Duck Island Category:Good Guys Category:Penguins Category:Politicians Category:Soldiers